Yolei: Adventures of an Ordinary Girl
by Athena Winner
Summary: Yolei has adventures that are not so ordinary. Chapter 2: Babysitting! Seven children are there so far, and eight more coming soon. Oh, the humanity of it all!
1. For the Benefit of the Kites

Yolei was extremely bored one windy day, so she decided to go fly a kite. Yolei went to Wallart's, Store of Stuffness, owned and managed by the Wanda Hurl family, and La'lai, the goldfish, only in Odaiba. Yolei was a bit freaked out that it actually said all of that junk on it's sign.  
  
"Hello, er..La'Zanyaa?" Yolei asked La'Zanyaa,one of the sales clerks, who was talking on her cell phone.   
  
"So like LaTeisha, I said like 'get like a like life n some junk, like ya'know?' And she said like 'I don't really like like your nails!' And I was like so like 'LaTonya, that is like, so insulting!' And then her boy came like over and said like 'what'cha doin' insulting my woman!' And then like, oh wait, hold on one like minute! Umm, what'cha want white, purple haired FAreak! NO, I don't like, mean you, LaTeisha!" the black girl cracked her gum and set her cell phone down and glared at Yolei. "So? Like what do ya' want? That was a really important phone call, ya'know?"  
  
"Umm, I was just wondering where the kites are? Okay....." Yolei answered La'Zanyaa. "Should you really be talking to your friend while you're working? That's not very nice..." Yolei said trailing off because La'Zanyaa was looking really ticked about missing her 'important' phone call.   
  
"Why you litta' white girl, I oughtta get you fo' that!" La'Zanyaa replied, picking up her phone again. "Kites are over like there," she added, then continued her conversation with LaTeisha. "So, Teesh, I was like talkin' to like Dante and he was all 'don't like diss my woman's nails' and I was all 'like, why not, Dante? They UGLY!'"  
  
"Ummm, thanks?" Yolei said to La'Zanyaa, though she wasn't really listening. She left to find the kites.   
  
Before Yolei could reach those sought-after kites, however, she had to walk through certain death: the Barbie Aisle.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" A whiny little boy with a runny nose yelled impaitiently at his mommy, who was taking her time coming over from the Hot Wheels aisle with another little 5 year old. This little girl came walking slowly over, knowing she would now enter sudden death.   
  
"What is it now Austin?" Austin's mom asked Austin.   
  
"I NEED this barbie! She's Amazing Nail Barbie! She's got ten different nails for my fingers! I MUST HAVE HER OR I'LL CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Austin yelled at his mom. You could see fake tears about to run down his face. Yolei would have left by now but the aisle was blocked, plus it was a dead end.   
  
"All right fine! Don't cry!" Austins mom said waving her arms despertly trying to shut Austin up. "While we're at it, Ashley, would you like something?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! I wanna Harry Potter doll! With real hair! And a Draco doll. And a Ron doll. And a Hermioninny doll too! Gimme or I'll yell louder than Austin!" Ashley warned.   
  
"If Ashybut gets" Austin began, but he was interupted by Ashley.   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Ashley yelled.   
  
"Before I was interupted, I was going to say, If Ashybut gets all that stuff I want every barbie in the shop! Or I'll cry!!!!!!" Austin cried at his mom.   
  
"Okay okay! You can have your stu--nice barbies. And Ashley, you can have your stuff too. JUST DON'T CRY!!" Austin and Ashley mom yelled at them. "Purple haired girl?"   
  
"Me?" Yolei asked.   
  
"Yes you. Could you take my darling Ashley over to the Harry Potter aisle? I'll pay you. By the way, My name is Joanne Westbee. Whats yours?" Joanne asked in a rush.   
  
"Umm sure. My name is Yolei Inoue." Yolei replied uncertinly.   
  
"Okay. I'll pay you $25.00." Joanne replied. She pushed Ashley over in Yolei's direction. "Be good, sweetie. Bring her back here when your done. Ciao!"  
  
"Well, hi, Ashley. I'm Yolei." Yolei said to Ashley.   
  
"Hello! I'm Ashley. I want a Harry Potter doll!" Ashley whined at Yolei.   
  
"Okay. Lets go ask that sales clerk." Yolei replied sweetly to Ashley. The two of them walked over to a sales clerk.   
  
The sales clerk had long, red fingernails with yellow spots. She smiled and wore a "Hi! My name is LaTonya!" badge. "What'cha need, girls?"  
  
"Do you know where the Harry Potter dolls are? I'm getting one--with real hair!" Ashley said.  
  
LaTonya, who was in a better mood than La'Zanyaa, grinned. "Of course, dear! The Harry Potter dolls are in Aisle 3, between the Digimon action figures and the Hot Wheels."  
  
And so Yolei and Ashley trekked over to Aisle 3, which was unfortunately behind a jungle theme-y thing. After bushwacking through the jungle, the two reached Harry Potter.  
  
Ashley knew exactly which doll she had to have. "I want that one!" she cried, pointing to the top row.  
  
Yolei sighed and began to climb up to the Harry Potter doll. It took a few tries, but she managed to grab the right one and give it to Ashley.  
  
"Thank you, Yolei Inoue person!" Ashley shrieked, jumping up and down.  
  
As they left the Harry Potter section to the Barbie aisle again, Yolei took a look at some of the Digimon action figures. She was rather disappointed, thinking, 'Hey! That looks nothing like me!'  
  
When Yolei and Ashley returned to Mrs. Westbee, she was overjoyed. So was Austin, because he had three Super Nail Barbies to play with. Mrs. Westbee happily paid Yolei, and continued to thank her. Eventually, Yolei got away, but not before giving Mrs. Westbee her phone number to call for babysitting. Though Yolei REALLY didn't want to deal with Austin, she rather liked Ashley.  
  
  
While wondering around Wallarts, Yolei had to venture through the jewelry aisle.   
  
"Miss!" a man called. Yolei turned around.   
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes you. Caight'lynn, my daughter, wants a necklace. She's your age. What do you suggest?" the man asked Yolei, gesturing to a rack of horribly ugly necklaces.  
  
Yolei looked at them closely. One had a heart-shaped pendant that said "Lover Gal"; another had the words "I'm a Freaking Supastar!" on it. She dug through the various necklaces until she found one that was just a silver star on a chain with nothing written on it.   
  
"I think she'd like this one, sir," Yolei said, holding up the necklace.  
  
The man took it. "Thank you, dear. You know, I have another daughter, Maddysohn, and a son, Tiilar. They're five and two. You seem very responsible. Perhaps you could babysit them sometime? Caight'lynn doesn't like to babysit."  
  
Yolei sighed and nodded. "Sure. Look up the Inoues sometime." She waved and continued on through the jewelry aisle.  
  
'I wonder how many people will bother me before I find the kites,' Yolei thought to herself. 'I just want to find the freakin' kites!'  
  
"HEY!" a voice brought Yolei out of lala land.  
  
"Wha?" Yolei asked, spinning around towards the voice.   
  
"Do you like Digimon?!" a girl, a little younger than Yolei, asked.  
  
"Ummm, yeah," Yolei replied.  
  
"Trinity's the name! Will you join our club?" Trinity asked Yolei. Yolei looked around, and saw 3 other kids; two girls and a boy.   
  
"Sure," Yolei began. "I'm Yolei Inoue. Who are your other friends?"  
  
"You already know me as Trinity, but I like to be called Mimi. I'm the president of our club." Trinity replied proudly.   
  
"My name's Leonard, but I hate that name so if you call me that I'll kill you. Call me Tai," Leonard said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the Heero Yuy fan club?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No," Leonard said. "They kicked me out."  
  
"Me next! Me next!" one of the other two girls yelled, her sproingy green curls bouncing all over the place. "I'm Sora, Tai's girlfriend!"  
  
"Your name is Sora?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well, not technically," she replied. "It's supposed to be Lauren, but I'd make a good Sora, don't you think? I mean, Tai is soooooooooooooo hot!"  
  
"Umm, yeah," Yolei said. "Right."  
  
The third girl had black hair that fell to her waist and a toothpick in her mouth. "Hey, Yolei. I'm Matt, because Tai is beyond hot and he so belongs with Matt."  
  
"He does not!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Now, now, remember the rules!" Trinity said. "When introducing one's self to potential members, always mention the legal name."  
  
"Do I have to?" Matt asked, a bit of a whine in her voice. Seeing the other three nod, she pouted and said something under her breath.  
  
"You didn't respond, Matt! You KNOW Tai belongs with ME!" Lauren screeched.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked. "What's your name, Matt?"  
  
Matt scowled. "Fine, fine, it's Lesbia, okay?"  
  
Yolei fought the urge to laugh while Trinity continued, "Since your name is Yolei, you can be her if you want. Or you could pick someone else. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Ummmm, I'll call myself Izzy," Yolei said. "Thats one of my friend's names." Yolei thought out loud.  
  
"REALLY?" Lesbia, Lauren, and Trinity screamed.   
  
"Really. He's a bit older than me though," Yolei replied.   
  
"You gotta bring him to the next meeting!" Trinity whined.   
  
"Do you know anyone else that's gotta interesting name like that?" Lauren asked. "You gotta bring them, too!"  
  
"Umm okay," Yolei began, but she was intrupted by a woman with bleach-blond hair.   
  
"Trinity! Trini, dear!" The lady called.   
  
"What do you want mom!" Trinity whined at the lady.   
  
"We have to leave soon," Trinity's mom replied. "Who's your new friend? She's rather tall for a nine year old."  
  
"I'm Yolei Inoue, also known as Izzy." Yolei replied. "And, err, I'm thirteen."  
  
"Are you?" Trinity's mother murmurred. "Well, I am Sunshine Pencilband. Do you babysit? Maybe you could watch Trinity and her friends sometime."  
  
"Yeah!" the Digimon-obsessed children yelled.   
  
"We could have a club meeting at your house!" Leonard yelled. "COOL!"  
  
"And you can bring your friend!" Lauren added. "Yolei? You know an Izzy.....Do you know a Tai?"  
  
"Yeah," Yolei replied. She wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Sunshine.  
  
"OOooooOOoooOOOoh!" Lauren squealed. "Can you bring him? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"  
  
"You know, Sora," Lesbia said, "You are so wrong about that whole Tai-and-Sora thing. I mean, DUH. Tai and Matt are so together that it's not even funny."  
  
"I am NOT!" Lauren yelled, running at Lesbia and yanking her hair.  
  
"I'd better go," Yolei said quickly. She dashed off while Lesbia swiped at Lauren's face with her nails. Her very sharp-looking nails.  
  
"BYE IZ~ZZZZZZY!" Leonard yelled at Yolei's back.   
  
While Yolei was running, she ran smack into a black sales clerk with a cell phone.   
  
"Whats wrong ya fru-e-key white gal? Think ya ca' just run right inta me like that FAreaky little-OH MY GAWD! Your that *beep*in *beep*!" the sales clerk yelled. Yolei saw that her name tag said, "Hi! I'm LaTeisha".  
  
'Great,' Yolei thought to herself. She began to run and LaTeisha followed. LaTeisha wasn't in good shape, though, so she had to stop after ten feet and didn't persue Yolei.   
  
Yolei ran blindly through the store. She finally bumped into a wall. She was in the kites!  
  
"YES!" Yolei screamed. She quickly grabbed 3 kites and ran to the register. After that she ran home and sat down.   
  
The rest of her family was out of town and Tk's mom was to come and check on Yolei every once and a while.   
  
Yolei walked over to the kitchen. As she passed she noticed that the answering machine's light was blinking. Yolei sighed and pressed play.  
  
"First message: 'Hi-hi-hi, Yolei! It's Ashley! Mommy said that I could call you! She wants you to babysit and---' 'Mommy, I wanna call Yolei!' 'Look, I'll just take the phone, if you two can't agree. Miss Inoue, could you babysit tonight? I'll bring Ashley and Austin over around 7:00, all right? Oh, and I'll pay $5.00 an hour if you'll do it on such short notice. Don't call back unless you can't babysit; things are a little tied up around he---' End of first message.  
  
"Second message: 'Hello Miss Inoue. It's Egbert Fleetwood, Caight'lynn and Maddysohn and Tiiler's father. I was hoping you could babysit tonight for Maddysohn and Tiilar. I mentioned you to a few of my friends because we're all going out tonight. I think you will be able to handle a few more youngsters. There all pretty little so you wont have much to do. I'll pay you $5.50 an hour. My friends will, too. Thanks! Will bring them over around 6:30. Bye!' End of second message.   
  
"Third message: 'Izzy, Izzy! Will you watch us? Mom says that she wants to go to her 'Red Meat: An Evil to be Purged' seminar, but that I can't go this time because I'm not vegitarian. She says that I was too disruptive last time. Anyway, we have to have our first meeting with you. Tai and Matt and Sora are here, and they say that they'll be happy to come over, too!' 'BRING TAI!!!' 'Shut UP, Sora!' 'Hello, Yolei, dear. It's Sunshine, and I really want to go to my seminar. Would you watch Trini and her friends? I'll pay $7.00 an hour for it, since the four of them can be so hyper. Can I bring them around 6:45? Thanks, dear!' 'Byyeeeeeee!' 'BRING TAI!!!'"  
  
Yolei sighed and smacked her forehead. At least eight kids to watch! It was time to dial up some friends....  
~*~  
  
Hi, everyone! What do you think of the fic so far? We have some important things to mention before you go and review:  
  
1. We do not hate black people. Please don't call us racist, the whole La'Zanyaa-LaTonya-LaTeisha thing would have been funny no matter what the race, so no flames, kay?  
2. Name pronounciations for the Fleetwood family: Caight'lynn is Caitlin, Maddysohn is Madison, and Tiilar is Tyler. Poor Egbert was stuck with an awful name throughout life, so he gave his children beautifully trendy names.  
3. Yes, Lesbia is a real name, horrid as is. It's in a babyname book that I own and it means something like "Woman from Lesbon". I forget what it is exactly.  
4. This was written by two sisters, not one person, which is why the writing style can seem kinda varied at times. It's posted under Athena Winner's name, but visit Celestia Maxwell's author page, because she's an Ichi-freaking-jouji genius, kay?  
5. Lauren, please don't kill me. You really do get annoying, though.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! Bai-bai!  
  
Celestia Maxwell and Athena Winner....and Chibi-Thena, mini-me of Athena Winner.  
  
P.S. You see that neato little review box below here? Don'cha feel curious? Don'cha just wanna click it? I thought so... 


	2. Phones are Fun! Lots of little children...

Hello again!   
  
Remeber what just happened? I didn't think so...   
  
  
Yolei got 3 babysitting jobs. Remember yet? No? Oh my Goddess... *Shakes head*  
'Yolei sighed and smacked her forehead. At least eight kids to watch! It was time to dial up some friends....' 


End file.
